


School Assignment

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [22]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School Assignment completed by Jack Wilson, age 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Idea prompted by [](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mer-duff.livejournal.com/profile)[**mer_duff**](http://mer-duff.livejournal.com/).

J is for James. That's my Pop's name but most people call him Wilson.

A is for alimoney that's money you pay when you don't want to be married any more. I don't have to pay alimoney because I never got married. I can't think of any other A.

C is for camoflage and aslo camelion. Camelions are cool. My Pop's friend House says Pop is like a camelion, always changing color to fit the crowd. But mostly he wears white and brown and blue. Sometimes green. He doesn't wear camoflage and won't let me wear it because it's the army color but I like it.

K is for knowlege. It sounds like N but it's really K. My Pop's friend House says knowlege is really important and I think so too. I like knowing things, it's fun. Some knolege are facts that everybody knows and some knowlege are secrets. Secrets are important to share with your family and no one else. But that's not my favorite knowlege, my favorite knowlege is facts everybody knows that are clear. We can talk about those any time we like even nauty facts like girl parts.


End file.
